second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
The Commonwealth of Earth, is a Planetary Commonwealth of the United States. The Earth Commonwealth consists of 81 states, 4 Protectorates and 4 Freely Associated States, spread over five continents. There are also several "Military Administrative Zones," established during the Third Mexican War to see to the reconstruction and lawful administration of territories and states defeated during the conflict. The cradle world of humanity and to a lesser extent the United States, the Earth Commonwealth is the largest and most populous commonwealth in the United States. It is home to America's wealthiest cities as well as the Federal Capitol of Washington DC. Established as a formal entity only in 2136, the Earth Commonwealth was the product of decades of debate on the consequences of bringing the territories of the much more populous and united planet Mars into the Union. The Commonwealth Capitol is temporarily located in San Francisco pending a formal selection of a permanent planetary capital. Earth remains the cultural hub of the United States' vast network of territories. Since the first off-Earth colonies on Mars began taking in settlers from Earth, the US population on the planet began to level off, hovering around 600 million people since the 2080s. This is partly due to the decline in birth rates on the planet, however it is also the result of the endless stream of cosmic pioneers seeking new opportunities on the colonial worlds. States of the Planet |- valign="top" halign="left" |6 | |Massachusetts |MA |1788 Feb 6 ‡ |Province of Massachusetts Bay, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |7 | |Maryland |MD |1788 Apr 28 ‡ |Province of Maryland, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |8 | |South Carolina |SC |1788 May 23 ‡ |Province of South Carolina, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |9 | |New Hampshire |NH |1788 Jun 21 ‡ |Province of New Hampshire, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |10 | |Virginia |VA |1788 Jun 25 ‡ |Virginia Colony, then sovereign state in Confederation. |- valign="top" halign="left" |11 | |New York |NY |1788 Jul 26 ‡ |Province of New York, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |12 | |North Carolina |NC |1789 Nov 21 ‡ |Province of North Carolina, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |13 | |Rhode Island |RI |1790 May 29 ‡ |Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, then sovereign state |- valign="top" halign="left" |14 | |Vermont |VT |1791 Mar 4 |Province of New York and New Hampshire Grants (ownership disputed), Republic of Vermont |- valign="top" halign="left" |15 | |Kentucky |KY |1792 Jun 1 |Split off from Virginia with that state's consent. The former huge Kentucky County |- valign="top" halign="left" |16 | |Tennessee |TN |1796 Jun 1 |Tennessee Southwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |17 | |Ohio |OH |1803 Mar 1* | the Northwest Territory, land donated to U.S. by East Coast states |Ohio Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |18 | |Louisiana |LO |1812 Apr 30 |Territory of Orleans |- valign="top" halign="left" |19 | |Indiana |IN |1816 Dec‍ 11 |Indiana Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |20 | |Mississippi |MS |1817 Dec‍ 10 |Mississippi Territory, formed from land donated to the U.S. by Georgia |- valign="top" halign="left" |21 | |Illinois |IL |1818 Dec‍ 3 |Illinois Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |22 | |Alabama |AL |1819 Dec‍ 14 |Alabama Territory, formed from land donated to the U.S. by Georgia |- valign="top" halign="left" |23 | |Maine |ME |1820 Mar 15 |Former Massachusetts District of Maine and Territorial Collectivity of Saint Pierre and Miquelon |- valign="top" halign="left" |24 | |Missouri |MO |1821 Aug 10 |Missouri Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |25 | |Arkansas |AR |1836 Jun 15 |Arkansas Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |26 | |Michigan |MI |1837 Jan 26 |Michigan Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |27 | |Florida |FL |1845 Mar 3 |Florida Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |28 | |Texas |TX |1845 Dec‍ 29 |Republic of Texas |- valign="top" halign="left" |29 | |Iowa |IA |1846 Dec‍ 28 |Iowa Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |30 | |Wisconsin |WI |1848 May 29 |Wisconsin Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |31 | |California |CA |1850 Sept 9 |Directly admitted from land taken/purchased from Mexico |- valign="top" halign="left" |32 | |Minnesota |MN |1858 May 11 |Minnesota Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |33 | |Oregon |OR |1859 Feb 14 |Oregon Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |34 | |Kansas |KS |1861 Jan 29 |Kansas Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |35 | |West Virginia |WV |1861 Jun 20 |State of Virginia |- valign="top" halign="left" |36 | |Nevada |NV |1864 Oct 31 |Nevada Territory, with part of Arizona Territory added on later |- valign="top" halign="left" |37 | |Nebraska |NE |1867 Mar 1 |Nebraska Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |38 | |Colorado |CO |1876 Aug 1 |Colorado Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |39 | |North Dakota |ND |1889 Nov 2 |Dakota Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |40 | |South Dakota |SD |1889 Nov 2 |Dakota Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |41 | |Montana |MT |1889 Nov 8 |Montana Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |42 | |Washington |WA |1889 Nov 11 |Washington Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |43 | |Idaho |ID |1890 Jul 3 |Idaho Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |44 | |Wyoming |WY |1890 Jul 10 |Wyoming Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |45 | |Utah |UT |1896 Jan 4 |Utah Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |46 | |Oklahoma |OK |1907 Nov 16 |Oklahoma Territory and Indian Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |47 | |New Mexico |NM |1912 Jan 6 |New Mexico Territory. |- valign="top" halign="left" |48 | |Arizona |AZ |1912 Feb 14 |Arizona Territory. |- valign="top" halign="left" |49 | |Alaska |AK |1959 Jan 3 |Russian America, Department of Alaska, Alaska Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |50 | |Hawaii |HW |1959 Aug 21 |Kingdom of Hawai'i, Republic of Hawai'i and then Hawaii Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |51 | |Puerto Rico |PR |2017 Apr 7 |Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |52 | |Guyana |GY |2022 Mar 7 |Co-operative Republic of Guyana |- valign="top" halign="left" |53 | |Bahamas |BH |2026 Nov 2 |Bahamas refugees |- valign="top" halign="left" |54 | |Hispaniola |HI |2026 Nov 2 |Haitian Provisional Administration, Dominican Republic |- valign="top" halign="left" |55 | |Jamaica |JA |2026 Nov 2 |Jamaican Provisional Administration |- valign="top" halign="left" |56 | |Cuba |CU |2026 Nov 2 |Cuban Provisional Administration |- valign="top" halign="left" |57 | |Antilles |AI |2026 Nov 2 |Lesser Antilles Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |58 | |New Brunswick |NB |2058 Feb 11 |Province of New Brunswick |- valign="top" halign="left" |59 | |Newfoundland |NL |2058 Feb 11 |Province of Newfoundland and Labrador |- valign="top" halign="left" |60 | |Nova Scotia |NS |2058 Feb 11 |Province of Nova Scotia |- valign="top" halign="left" |61 | |Ontario |ON |2073 Feb 11 |Province of Ontario |- valign="top" halign="left" |62 | |Alberta |AB |2073 Feb 11 |Province of Alberta |- valign="top" halign="left" |63 | |Cascadia |CS |2073 Feb 11 |Cascadian Provisional Republic |- valign="top" halign="left" |64 | |Manitoba |MB |2073 Feb 11 |Province of Manitoba |- valign="top" halign="left" |65 | |Saskatchewan |SK |2073 Feb 11 |Province of Saskatchewan |- valign="top" halign="left" |66 | |England |EL |2073 Apr 7 |Republic of Britain |- valign="top" halign="left" |67 | |Ireland |IR |2073 Apr 7 |Irish Nation |- valign="top" halign="left" |68 | |Scotland |SL |2073 Apr 7 |Scottish Republic |- valign="top" halign="left" |69 | |Wales |WL |2073 Apr 7 |Republic of Britain |- valign="top" halign="left" |70 | |New Zealand |NZ |2073 Apr 7 |New Zealand |- valign="top" halign="left" |71 | |Riverina |RV |2073 Apr 7 |Australian State of New South Wales |- valign="top" halign="left" |72 | |South Australia |SA |2073 Apr 7 |Australian State of South Australia |- valign="top" halign="left" |73 | |Queensland |QL |2073 Apr 7 |Australian State of Queensland |- valign="top" halign="left" |74 | |Victoria |VI |2073 Apr 7 |Australian State of Victoria |- valign="top" halign="left" |75 | |Tasmania |TS |2073 Apr 7 |Australian State of Tasmania |- valign="top" halign="left" |76 | |Athabasca |AT |2074 Jan 25 |Athabasca District, Provinces of Saskatchewan and Alberta |- valign="top" halign="left" |77 | |Cook |CK |2074 Jan 25 |State of Cascadia |- valign="top" halign="left" |78 | |Keewatin |KW |2074 Jan 25 |States of Ontario and Manitoba |- valign="top" halign="left" |79 | |Superior |SU |2074 Jan 25 |State of Ontario |- valign="top" halign="left" |80 | |Hudson |HD |2074 Jan 25 |State of Ontario |- valign="top" halign="left" |81 | |Belize |BL |2101 Jan 22 |Belize |} Territories Free Associations Protectorates Category:Planets